XY035: Battles in the Sky!
is the 35th episode of Pokémon the Series: XY. Synopsis At Kalos Canyon, Ash learns of the Sky Battle trend and tries it out with Fletchling and Hawlucha against Sky Trainer, Moria and her Talonflame. Episode Plot The heroes came to the Kalos Canyon, a preserve that took thousands of years to be made. They send their Pokémon. Fletchling gets startled from seeing Hawlucha, so the heroes introduce their Pokémon to Hawlucha. Hawlucha makes a proud pose, though Chespin tries to do so, too. Suddenly, they notice something in the sky, a bunch of trainers. Serena reads the Kalos Canyon is known for the Sky Trainers, making Ash pleased. A trainer's Talonflame uses Steel Wing on an opponent's Skarmory, hitting it, followed with Fire Blast. The heroes see the trainers are battling in mid air. Skarmory uses Fury Attack, but Talonflame dodges and uses Fire Blast, defeating Skarmory. A man approaches the heroes and confirms those trainers were having a Sky Battle. Ash wants to try it out, so the man tells they need to learn how to fly. Inside the practice center, Ash, Clemont and Serena choose their wing suits. Bonnie wants to choose one, but the man tells she is too young to participate. Bonnie is displeased, but the man states that if the wings on the suit would be too small, it would be dangerous to fly. Serena tells she could stay with Bonnie, who responds she should join Ash and Clemont. Bonnie will watch with Chespin, Pikachu and Dedenne, but still considers herself grown up. The man takes Ash, Serena and Clemont to tubes, where the wind is created to blow the trainers, allowing them to fly. The man demonstrates, amazing Ash, Clemont and Serena, who attempt as well. However, Clemont finds it hard to get the balance and falls down. Ash sends Fletchling and Hawlucha, practicing flying with them. Serena manages to fly as well, while Clemont bumps into the glass. A woman comes and sees Ash, wanting to battle him. The woman is Moria, a fellow instructor. The heroes recognize her as the one that had Talonflame battle Skarmory. Moria admits her opponent was weak and looks for a new one. Ash wants to battle her, though the man finds he has not practiced enough flying, but Moria will watch him. Ash decides to use Fletchling, so Moria sends Talonflame. However, Talonflame does not consider Fletchling as a challenge, but chooses Hawlucha instead. Ash tells Fletchling (who is terrified) is motivated, so Moria promises if Hawlucha wins, they will battle Fletchling as well. Ash promises to Fletchling they will win and leaves it to Bonnie. At the canyon, Moria and Talonflame fly up, while Bonnie cheers Fletchling up, as even if they are both small, they shouldn't be pushed around. Ash flies up, while the man serves as a referee. Talonflame starts with Peck, but Hawlucha dodges. Hawlucha uses Flying Press, but Talonflame dodges and retaliates with Steel Wing. Talonflame uses Brave Bird, which Hawlucha avoids. Serena and Clemont see that Hawlucha can only glide, not truly fly. Hawlucha uses Karate Chop, but Talonflame dodges and uses Fire Blast, hitting Hawlucha. Hawlucha attaches itself to Talonflame, but Talonflame throws it off onto a rock, while Fletchling observes Talonflame's tactics. Hawlucha goes to use Karate Chop, but Talonflame dodges and uses Steel Wing, defeating Hawlucha with it. Ash calls Hawlucha back, though wonders what he'll say to Fletchling. Bonnie approaches Moria and asks her to battle Fletchling. Moria reminds Bonnie of the promise, but Bonnie and Ash still want Fletchling to battle. Suddenly, Talonflame is captured by Team Rocket. Team Rocket flies off, but are surprised to see their enemies flying. While Moria, Ash and the Sky instructor try to free Talonflame, Serena sends Fennekin (who goes on her back), using Flamethrower to pierce Team Rocket's balloon. They are blown away on the land, but send Pumpkaboo and Inkay. Inkay uses Tackle, but gets hit by Fletchling's Razor Wind, who also frees Talonflame with Steel Wing. Pumpkaboo uses Dark Pulse, but Fletchling avoids and hits Pumpkaboo with Peck. Inkay uses Psybeam, though Talonflame evades and uses Fire Blast, blasting Team Rocket off. The heroes are annoyed with their enemies' sneaky tricks. As Pikachu, Chespin, and Dedenne congratulate Fletchling, Moria and Talonflame are impressed by it and accept Ash's challenge. Before the battle, Fletchling remembers Bonnie's words and Talonflame's tactics. Talonflame starts with Steel Wing, but Fletchling dodges. Talonflame uses Fire Blast, but Fletchling avoids and hits Talonflame with Peck. Talonflame uses Brave Bird, hitting Fletchling, who is cornered. Talonflame uses Steel Wing, though Fletchling flies up, evading the attack. Serena and Clemont see this was a ruse to pretend Fletching was cornered, part of Ash's strategy. Talonflame uses Brave Bird, which Fletching dodges. Talonflame attacks with Fire Burst, though Fletching uses Double Team, hitting an illusion while it gets hit by Fletchling's Razor Wind. Moria is more determined, as her Talonflame hits Fletching with Steel Wing, for they saw how Fletching dodges. Talonflame uses Fire Burst, which hits Fletching. However, despite being hit by the flames, Fletchling manages to evolve into a Fletchinder, pleasing the heroes. Fletchinder uses a newly-learned Flame Charge, which Talonflame dodges and uses Brave Bird. Fletchinder avoids it and uses Flame Charge, though hits a rock. However, Fletchinder uses it once more, hitting Talonflame and crashing it on a rock. Talonflame faints, so Fletchinder won the battle. Moria admits she was surprised by Fletchinder, as she did not expect it to defeat Talonflame, while Bonnie cheers for Fletchinder. Later, the heroes are about to depart. The man promises Bonnie he will wait with her wing suit once she gets older. Bonnie promises to come back, as she already dreams of flying. Debuts Character *Moria *Sky Trainer *Sky instructor Pokémon *Talonflame *Ash's Fletchinder Quotes :"That was close. Those guys are sneaky." - Ash :"You're right." - Serena :"Flying twerps are annoying twerps." - Jessie :"Look ma, I'm flying! - James :"Yeah but its got nothing to do with skills or talent." - Meowth :"I want a wing suit!" - Jessie Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz": Talonflame (JP) *"Who's that Pokémon?": Talonflame (US) *Sky Battles are seen in the anime for the first time. Mistakes *Even though Fletchling (before evolving) and Hawlucha are unable to participate in Sky Battles in the games, they do so in the anime. Gallery Hawlucha stands proud XY035 2.jpg Moria and Talonflame fly through the sky Joke.png "Sorry Bonnie, you must be this tall to be a Sky Trainer." XY035 3.jpg The heroes choose their sky uniforms XY035 4.jpg The heroes practice flying XY035 5.jpg Ash prepares for the Sky Battle XY035 6.jpg Hawlucha fights Talonflame XY035 7.jpg Hawlucha is defeated XY035 8.jpg Team Rocket appears XY035 9.jpg Team Rocket's balloon gets burned Joke 2.png Talonflame, impressed with Fletchling, challenge it }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon evolving Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes focusing on Bonnie Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume